Scent of Death
by fanofmusic9292
Summary: When Germany unknowingly disappears without any reason why, Italy is faced with not only loneliness, but also heartbreak. He doesn't understand what may have happened to him, or if he will ever return. Questions are left unanswered, and many challenges face both of them as they try to reunite once more...
1. A Snowy Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!**

* * *

The tall blonde swung open the door after several rapid knocks to find him standing there, crying. Fresh tears rolling out of his chestnut colored eyes, and his body was trembling from the harsh winter cold. His pale and chapped lips were quivering crazily as he looked up into the taller, stronger man's eyes, trying to properly show his emotions before he completely broke down. "What-" Before a word could be uttered, the sobbing male had his arms around the toned torso of the dazed German, mumbling endlessly into his clothing, and the 'victim' could feel his tears soaking through to his skin. Blinking his crystal-blue hues, Germany cautiously shoved the weeping other away, staring down into his feverish face with his eyebrows raised in question. "What happened Italy?" He simply asked, waiting for the other to steady his breathing and calm down enough to answer. After a few short moments of listening to random nonsense, Ludwig took the Italian by the wrist, leading him towards the warm living room where a large fire was burning furiously inside of the fireplace. Sitting him down promptly, only to plop his own self next to him, the taller of the two could hardly take the endless noises spouting from Italy's mouth any longer - lifting his hand and flicking Feliciano on the bridge of his nose. "Get a hold of yourself!" He hissed in annoyance, seeing Italy stare up towards him in a hazy state until his mouth finally seemed to work.

"W-Well, you see Germany, I was trying to find my way in the snow to your house, b-but I didn't see the ice and I slipped on it, and.. and it hurts Germany! I-It really hurts!"

"What hurts?"

An arm jutted in Germany's direction as the blonde observed it, seeing a small gash along the Italian's forearm with dried crimson plastered across his pale skin. That's it..? It wasn't anything he would have considered a 'wound', but he would humor the apparently injured Italy and try to heal it as best as possible. Or just until Italy would stop that annoying sniveling…

* * *

"Better?"

"S-_Si, grazie_…"

"_Ja_."

Smaller arms, one freshly wrapped in a bandage, snaked their way around Germany's neck as he clung onto him for dear life, nuzzling his cheek into him with a small mewl of "Ve~". Germany could only sit there defenseless as he attempted to pry the cute male away from him, only to have his grip tighten around his throat. "G-Get off..!" He croaked, finally able to push him off of his body and readjust the collar of his shirt. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Why not? I wanted to visit you Germany! Oh, I'm kind of hungry now… Can I make pasta? Or maybe some pizza! Oh! How about-" And so it began. A long string of words flowing from Italy's mouth like crazy as the other simply sat in awe of how one could talk so much without one breath, and just like that, he disappeared into the kitchen. Taking a moment to process what had just happened, Ludwig rubbed his throbbing temples as a means to sooth his head, and he heaved a heavy sigh and looked towards the corridor which Italy had escaped. The visitor's shadow was still visible along the wooden floorboards.

"I'm kind of lonely back home, aha~" The accented tone chimed, traveling from the kitchen to the living room where Germany was sitting, "And since we're best friends forever, I thought I could spend some time with you! Ve~!"

"Next time would you give me a warning so I can prepare myself mentally?"

"You're silly Germany!"

'Except I wasn't joking...'

In a matter of moments the rooms were already filled with fresh, familiar scents of Italian cuisine which Germany had grown accustom to, and he found himself wandering into the kitchen to see just what exactly the energetic male was up to. Of course, as expected, the counter was a complete mess, and being the neat freak that he was, Germany would have to spend time cleaning every last spot until it was shining and seemed brand new.

"Did you miss me at all Germany? I missed you a lot!" His voice suddenly rang in Ludwig's ears as his head jolted upward in surprise, "Er, _ja_. Sure." Leaning his figure into the doorframe, he crossed his arms, observing Italy race around with different ingredients in hand, "I guess you can say it's been pretty lonely here too."

"Really? What about Mr. Prussia?"

"Ah, he's been elsewhere lately, but sometimes being alone can be a good thing too."

"I hate being lonely though!"

"I know Italy. That is why you came here in the first place."

"Ve~ _Finito_! Food is ready Germany!"

And so, with plates filled, Italy placed them onto the table without a second to spare, sitting himself down and diving right in with a brief glance up towards the German hovering nearby. Following suit, Ludwig pulled out his chair and sat down, beginning to pick at the familiar food he learned to love over the years of spending time with the Italian man.

"_Danke_."

Italy's mouth curled into a large grin that blossomed into a smile with his pearly whites shining, and Germany couldn't help but smile in return. Usually the interruption would have driven him insane, but every now and then a surprise is nice. Especially when the patterned snowflakes were falling quietly onto the German roads.

Ludwig was amused, for once, by the sudden snowy visit.

* * *

**I do apologize for the short chapter, but I promise they will be longer in the future! **

**Thank you again my lovelies~! ;3**


	2. The Letter

After their shared meal, Germany was off to clean. A damp rag in one hand and a bottle of disinfectant in the other. He started furiously scrubbing the counter tops until they were shining once more, and the energetic country gazed at his work in amazement. "Wow Germany! It looks brand new!" He called out, reached a finger to touch the surface but quickly thought better of the action and slunk away. "Ah, thank you." The other finally breathed as a reply, putting away dishes and other miscellaneous items spread throughout the kitchen area. It was honestly just a way to keep his mind busy.

Whenever Italy came for a visit, the two were always connected. Well, Italy was connected to Germany anyway, clinging onto him constantly and compliments would pour from his cute mouth. It's not that he didn't enjoy the Italian's presence, in fact it was quite the contrary, but whenever he was around, Germany always felt so… uneasy. His head and chest would ache, his mind would race with different, unnecessary, thoughts, but he also felt so happy. Happy to spend time with the man he called his 'best friend forever'. So, naturally, the combination of these two emotions never went too well, and he found himself obsessively cleaning something - anything, until his thoughts were at ease.

The thing is though, is that Germany knew exactly what these feelings added up to. He pinpointed what all of these thoughts, and actions meant, and he was just trying to portray them into words that Italy would understand. And quite frankly, he didn't understand them himself. He had tried constantly to speak, but found the words wouldn't come out…

"Italy, I.."

"_Si_ Germany? What is it?"

"Nothing."

It was all so confusing to the inexperienced man as he tried to tell Feliciano about his emotions. What exactly was he thinking after all? Was it just friendly feelings towards the other, or was it something more? Was it... Love?

_'No, no that's impossible.'_ He told himself, _'He's another man, after all.'_

Why did it have to be so difficult?

"Damn it all!" He suddenly spat into the counter, gripping its marble edges with his teeth gritted in frustration.

"W-What? Is Germany okay?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he stared into the reflection of his aggravated self, wishing he could properly blurt out the words he had meaning to for so long. Yet, nothing came. With the holidays coming up, Germany had planned to tell him, but he told himself he would most likely chicken out once more. Why did he have to be such a coward when it came to the topic of affection?

"Hey, Germany! I forgot to give you this, ve!"

Taking a deep breath, the blonde slicked back his silken hair and turned to see what the Italian was talking about, seeing a pile of envelopes in his small hands. "I grabbed your mail for you. This one looks really big and important~!" Shoving the parcel in Germany's direction, he swiftly yanked it from Italy's grip, nodding a brief 'thank you' before taking the rest and heading back towards the warm and comfortable living space down the hall. Before he could even realize it, Italy had collapsed on top of his body, curling up close to him and making soft noises of content. "Ital-" Germany started, but cut himself off. He knew Italy wouldn't take no for an answer. So, without objecting to the smaller male's actions, Germany glanced away as his face began to heat up without his permission. _What on earth is wrong with me? Could it-..._

The different questions began to build up until he felt as if he might explode, fumbling with the paper packages he had received until one unintentionally ripped open to reveal a large letter with practically microscopic print sprawled across its pages.

"What does it say Germany?"

Taking the large note out of the envelope, he began to unfold it, barely able to scan over the beginning words which were written in his native tongue until a large thud entered their range of hearing; both of the men looking in the direction which they had heard said noise. Italy practically jumped out of Germany's lap at the sudden noise, but he soon curled back into the larger man's chest and clasped his palms around his soft shirt.

"West! Your awesome big bruder has decided to pay you a visit!"

The voice was none other than the egoistic Prussia, bursting into the room to see the Italian sprawled against his younger sibling's body; looking to see what the letter had to say. "Ah, and Feli is here too I see~ What's in your hand West?" Snatching the letter up to read it for himself, he stifled a small yawn, already bored with the content of the seemingly important document. But, the action was extremely faked. In fact, his bright eyes almost widened as he took hold of the letter, holding it tighter ever so slightly. "Give it back Gilbert…" Germany hissed, prying Feliciano away from him so he could scold his older brother and take the letter back, "It was delivered to me, not you." Deciding it would be best to read it later, Germany stuffed the paper into his pant's pocket, watching as Prussia strolled around his own home and messed with different decorations out of habit, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Prussia glanced towards his brother quickly before averting his gaze, staring instead into Italy's face with a small, almost genuine, smile, and leaned in close to Germany's ear, "Well, it had to do with that letter, but that can wait til later. Don't you have something you want to say to Italy, West~? Kesekesekese~.." Face blossoming into a rosy state, Ludwig stepped back away from his sibling, burying his sight into the floor below and trying to hide his growing blush. "N-_Nein_." He murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets and ran his thumb over the edge of the letter, now even more curious as to what it said; but as Prussia had whispered to him, it could wait. After all, Italy had decided to visit, and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to spend time with him.

"Hey! Let's go do something Germany!"

"Like what?"

"We could go take a walk, or we could take a siesta together, o-or we can-"

"_Ja_ alright, let's go." Ludwig interrupted, pulling his warm coat onto one arm.

"Ve~!"

Italy had already jumped up from his spot and wrapped his smaller hands around Germany's forearm, clinging to him happily and humming a small tune as they walked towards the door; Prussia smiling sympathetically as he sat down on the sofa next to the blazing fire. "See you soon then West." He called, chuckling to himself and laying back onto a pillow beneath his silver-haired head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the second chapter! Since I'm currently writing two stories at the same time, I probably won't be able to update them both constantly, but I'll sure try! **

**Until next chapter my lovelies~ Thank you for your kind words and reviews ^u^**


	3. The Contents Revealed

**Just a brief note: I realize the events I write about have not actually happened historically, but this is fiction after all!**

**Thank you, and enjoy~ :3 **

* * *

The silent, beautiful streets dusted with a light flurry of snow seemed to glow faintly from the moonlight, causing the rays of the white light to scatter across the pavement and into the two men's faces who were casually strolling down the walkways of the town. Every step resulted in a slight crunching noise as their heels hit the snowflakes, and not a word was said, not that it was needed; just a brief glance every now and again was enough to get by. After the whole Valentine's Day 'incident' earlier that year, Germany had decided to keep his mouth shut and try to block out any emotion involving the peppy Italian, but it seemed harder and harder to do so each day. Especially after constantly fretting over what Feliciano's answer might have been.

One thing was certain though: Germany did have feelings for Italy. It wasn't a spur of the moment type deal, because of the romantic holiday; No, these feelings began from an early stage of meeting him. He only decided to propose because of a large misunderstanding, which only traumatized him and he wish he could forget.

_"G-Germany? I-"_

_"N-Nein, nevermind. Forget everything I just said!'_

And then he rushed off, shoving the confused pasta-lover away without an answer, and telling him to never speak of it again. Not wanting to push him, Italy stayed quiet and only thought to himself what caused all of that to happen… Was it his fault? He didn't know, but he did know it bothered him that Ludwig didn't even allow him to answer yes or no. But they continued on - as if that day never existed...

"W-We should probably head back soon…" And thus the beautiful silence was broken by Italy's thick, trembling accent ( due to the harsh conditions of the cold ), and Germany only nodded in agreement as they both turned swiftly on their heels, heading back towards the German's large manor. "Are you staying here tonight?" Ludwig asked through the crisp breeze, watching as the other's hair fell into his deep amber eyes only made clearer in the bright stars above,

"Is that okay? Ve..~ I was hoping to stay with you for a couple of days or longer. Even though I see you a lot, aha.."

"_Ja_, that's fine. Just don't break anything this time."

"_S-Si_!"

* * *

The heat of the home immediately hit their fatigued bodies as Prussia was seen laying along the sofa in disarray, wrapped in his large jacket as a soft snore escaped his lips every now and then. Habitually, Germany peeled off his coat and hung it neatly on the coat-rack next to the door, helping Italy take off his and doing the same. Rubbing his numb hands together as a means of warmth and comfort, Feliciano staggered towards the couch and cautiously moved Gilbert's legs so he could have a spot, smiling heartily at the vulnerable appearance of the usual 'awesome' country. "Germany! Look!" Italy whispered in the blonde's direction, "Your big brother is all sleepy!" Walking over to join the other two, Germany caught sight of his sibling clutching the letter specifically addressed to him, but rather than becoming irritated at stealing his possessions, he instead let it slide by as he took it in his own hands and felt its smooth edges.

Little did he know that this seemingly harmless letter could have such an impact on his life.

Before he had the chance to read it, Italy was beginning to sway with a hypnotic murmur, staring deep into the blazing flames of the fire in front of him as Germany sighed - though not in annoyance. "Come on, time to go to bed." He quietly said, tapping his shoulder, "You don't want to sleep on the floor."

"..Can I sleep with Germany?"

With this, Germany went pink, but he tried to contain his embarrassment by clearing his dry throat, "W-Why?"

"Because you're comfy~!"

Rolling his eyes and taking Italy by the wrist, as well as shaking Prussia to the point of him stirring and groaning, Germany led Feliciano through the familiar home and wound his way up the staircase, being careful to make sure the Italian wouldn't fall over with tiredness. "Come on, stand up!" He hissed, mostly to himself, but Italy rested his head onto his shoulder and practically fell asleep right in the hallway while still standing perfectly upright. So, Germany had no choice but to hoist the slimmer of the two over his shoulder and trudge towards the bedroom; laying him down into the mattress which the male immediately snuggled into with a small, half-asleep "ve".

"_Gute-Nacht_".

* * *

"Idiot, get off the couch!"

"Hey, don't be so rude West~!"

"Off!"

"Yeah, yeah.."

Dragging the stubborn country away from the pillow below him, Ludwig sat down next to him, shoving the letter into his face and letting him process his surroundings before asking the next few questions. "So? What did you want to talk to me about this letter?" Germany demanded loudly, making sure his point was clear. Earlier Prussia had seemed so… worried about the letter, which only sent Germany into a more confused state.

For once in his life, Prussia's lips slightly altered, turning more into an awkward sympathetic grin, rather than a whole-hearted smirk as he usually wore. "Maybe you should just read it for yourself huh?"

Scrunching his eyebrows together, although not refusing his suggestion, Germany started at the top line, working his way down as his heart-rate sped with every German word. "What is..?"

_This is an urgent notice that is to be delivered to Ludwig Beilschmidt._

_This information is confidential, and should be kept away from any other individuals._

_You have been picked by high authorities to return to military training in regards to a recent outbreak in war among German citizens, and should these events become more violent, we have chosen you as a true and loyal German to fight against these political offenders. Please make sure. . ._

"Gilbert, what does this all mean..?"

"It means you're not coming home for a while West."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated, and I always take critiques and criticism! **

**Have a wonderful day my lovelies! **


	4. Gone

It was an extremely restless and worry-filled night for Germany as he lay wide awake in the large bed, Italy laying beside him as the male curled up close to his rapidly rising and falling chest. He didn't know how to react properly to all of the information his older sibling had given him…

_"How long is a _while_ Gilbert?"_

_"Use your imagination West. You're not going to be home for several months - years maybe. You better man up and tell him how you feel."_

_"I don't know if I can yet. I don't even know if I like him like... that.." _

_"You have to now, or you may never get the chance…"_

He had made several attempts to wake the Italian and tell him his true feelings, but for some reason he could never gain the courage. Instead, he would continuously glance over to the sleeping male and open his mouth, only to close it again. God, just the thought of leaving the defenseless man made his heart ache. What if something were to happen to him when he left? What if someone tried to hurt him? What if… What if… No, he couldn't think like that. After all, he would expect Italy would ask the same questions considering Germany was leaving the next morning much to his dismay. Why hadn't Gilbert told him sooner? He needed more time to prepare himself mentally...

The night passed much too quickly as Germany peered towards the window, seeing the dawn sun rising behind the clouds. So this was it. It was now or never… And, Germany thought, now would be the much better option. Reaching a slightly shaking hand towards the petite Italian's shoulder, he roused him to wake, hearing a soft mewl of annoyance. "Italy, wake up.." Germany whispered, almost regretfully, trying to find the right words to say. "What is it..?" Italy cooed in a hushed tone, blinking open his drowsy eyes and staring up towards the German who stared right back.

Moments passed as no words were said, and Italy's confusion grew every second, tilting his head and letting his chestnut hair fall into his face. "Germany? Are you okay, ve?"

"I.. Feliciano… _Ich_-"

He was cut short as a forceful, violent knocking practically knocked down his door - German words being spouted rapidly as Germany's panic increased dramatically. It was already time to part? Not yet, not now… "Who's that Luddy?" Italy asked oh-so innocently, as Germany could do nothing but look down at Feliciano with a bitter sadness that overwhelmed every inch of his being. "I have to go." He suddenly whispered, swallowing the large lump in his throat before leaning down to plant a small kiss on the other's forehead shakily and swiftly turning to collect his coat and other belongings. "Go..?" Italy tiredly asked, reaching out to grab Germany's forearm and rapping his slim fingers around his skin, but Ludwig ripped away from his loose grip, strolling out the door without turning back. It was much too painful.

"Germany!" The other called, peeling away the covers and running after him through the corridor, "W-Wait for me!" But no sign of the German remained; just a numb silence filling the house, leaving Italy standing alone and vulnerable. Germany was gone.

* * *

Shutting the wooden door behind him, Germany walked down the stone roads glaring at his feet with uneasiness filling his mind. Why hadn't he said what he had meant to?

"Ah, Ludwig, have you kept up with your training regime?" One of the soldiers asked robotically, staring ahead and hardly blinking, "_Ja_." "_Sehr gut_."

The journey consisted of the men casually asking Ludwig questions about his health, living conditions, as well as many other 'important' questions, to which Germany would answer with the same monotone voice; heart pounding with bitter remorse, and his head replaying the scene of his leave over and over until it drove him to the point of insanity. "I'm such a coward." He muttered under his breath, wondering what Italy was thinking, or perhaps doing this very moment. He was probably extremely confused, and perhaps he was even… crying. He couldn't bare the thought of Feliciano's face when he shed a few tears, let alone fully sobbing. But he couldn't push the thought away no matter how hard he tried.

"_Es tut mir leid..._" He mouthed multiple times to the ground, "I'm so sorry…"

Clenching his fists to fight back the swelling emotions, he made a silent promise to Italy, hoping somehow it would reach the Italian back at his home.

"I will come home." He growled, tightening his hands until his knuckles turned a sickly white, and he slowly ground his teeth together attempting to push back the sick sorrow that was trying to bubble up and overflow. Now all he had to do was keep to that promise, which would be the hardest part of all. After all, it was almost impossible to escape death.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for the rather short chapter, but thank you for reading nonetheless! Reviews are always appreciated! Until next chapter my lovelies~**

**Translations:**

**Sehr gut = Very well**


	5. A Feeling of Loneliness

Running around crazily throughout the large home, the Italian continued to call out to nobody, holding on to the hope that someone may answer. Someone. _Anyone. _

"Germany?!" He squealed, clutching onto the bottom of his shirt and fumbling with the already ripping fabric, "S-Stop hiding, ve..." After a long while of searching the same corners, the same rooms, and screaming the same name over and over again, the tired out male gave up. And that's when the bitter tears began to fall. Slumping down into the wooden floor, Italy covered his amber eyes and began to sob harshly, shaking miserably in his spot as the horrible realization of loneliness hit him square in the face. Not only was he completely alone, but Germany had disappeared and he couldn't find him anywhere. Where did he go...?

Wiping away the hot tears that kept rolling down his rosy cheeks, he rose from his spot and crawled onto the couch, cuddling close to a pillow that smelled exactly like his best friend. Whimpering sorrowfully, he only felt more sadness well up inside of him, lip quivering violently as more choked noises escaped his throat. "G-Ger...many..?" He asked into thin air, "Come b-back!" Nothing else seemed to matter anymore if Germany was gone. Who was going to protect him, and hug him when he was upset? Who was going to remind him to take his medication in the morning? Who was going to make him feel so happy? No one could replace Germany.  
Of course, as expected of Feliciano, he fell asleep on the large sofa mumbling to himself with an emptiness filling him that was very foreign to him. He didn't know what to do next, but he had to do something. He needed to find Germany before it was too late! He _had_ to spend Christmas with him, or it just wouldn't be the same...

After a moment of recovering from his drowsiness, Italy slowly sat up in his spot, rubbing his eyes that were adjusting to the afternoon sun. After the tears shed this morning, his head was mildly hurting, but it still caused a large discomfort to the weak male. Perhaps he was just overreacting to the whole event this morning. Germany sometimes leaves on his own and then returns late into the evening, so there was nothing unusual. Right? Except, all of those times, Germany had told him where he was going and precisely when he would return. This time he seemed much more serious and left without a proper hug goodbye. He didn't even look back when Feliciano held onto his arm... Just a shallow turn of his shoulders and footsteps quickly walking away, soon lost in the shadows.

It wasn't long before Italy realized how quiet the whole house was. Just the sound of his breathing and nothing more. He also realized how utterly _bored_ he was without his companion. What was he to do now? He would help clean the home, but Ludwig cleans up around the house at least twice a day, if not more. Of course Feliciano could cook, but who would he be feeding besides himself? Prussia wasn't home, Ms. Hungary was most likely busy, his _fratello_... "Big brother~!" He announced happily, rushing towards a phone hanging on the wall, but soon he hung it up with a frown. Romano was probably with Spain, and if he told his sibling he was at Germany's house...

_"No fucking way! I'm not coming over to that bastard's house!"_

So with a sigh of defeat, he was back on the couch without any ideas, without any company, and without his Germany.

* * *

Introductions were far over by the time Ludwig had arrived at a small training camp where a few groups stood straight and silent, looking ahead and nodding respectfully whenever a higher authority strolled easily by. Usually Germany would have felt odd coming in late, but since he was well known and respected having served in previous wars, it was something that was brushed off quickly. Even the other soldiers threw him a small smile every now and again, but he simply passed by without so much as a glance. The two men who had led him to the camp showed him to his 'room', and closed the door behind them with a brief goodbye, leaving Germany standing in the darkness of a makeshift, one man bedroom. Setting down his small bag only filled with necessities, he cautiously sat down on a lumpy mattress, trying to take everything in with a large breath of musty air.

_"Mein Gott.."_ He murmured to himself, resting his face into his calloused palms. The pressure he was facing was too much for him at the moment; expected to help lead a small group of men that was to overthrow thousands of German citizens. What was happening to his country?

Rubbing his temple gently he decided to lay back and at least try to rest, the morning wasn't going to be any easier, and sulking wouldn't help him get back to Feliciano any faster. If only he could see his face - his lovely, _smiling_, face again.  
If only Italy knew how much he truly meant to him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, but I guarantee that they will be longer in the future! I'd rather give you all a good short chapter, than a long drawn out one, you know?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and leave a review if you'd like! It really helps me out :3**

**Translations:**

**Fratello = Brother**

**Mein Gott = My god **


	6. Hope

The morning consisted of rain falling lightly from gray clouds above, littering the grass and causing puddles of mud to spread across the ground. German boots collided with the wet mess causing the mud to spray up onto their pants and sometimes even their bare arms that swung at their sides in the cold air. Ludwig jogged at an even pace with his breaths shallow and forced, but he pressed on as usual. Hat placed snugly on his head, necklace swinging around his neck, and face expressionless he continued for what seemed like centuries… And finally the grueling training was finished. For the morning anyway. They had plenty more hours to work themselves to death…

Every step Germany took caused his whole body to ache, but he was used to the feeling because of the many years spent on the battlefield. It was a horrible time that he didn't want to experience again, but it was just his luck something like this would happen. His own country against itself? Had the world gone completely _mad_? At this point he was supposed to make his way to the cafeteria to get his morning meal, but his appetite was non existent; his mind was swirling with different images and thoughts that almost haunted him to the point of insanity. All of those thoughts, of course, were filled with the small Italian man who was still staying at his home. He was sure he could survive on his own, but for how long? He wished he could go visit him, explain the situation, but he had no such permission. He had a duty to perform, although it was forced, but he couldn't back away from his citizens.

So, with an aching sigh, he told himself to stand and exit the door to his small room. Perhaps the vigorous training was a way to get his mind away from all of those sickly thoughts…

* * *

_"N-No! Please don't..!"_

_"Why would I want to be with you? You're useless."_

_"Germany… Don't leave me!"_

_"Goodbye."_

_"I-I love you!"_

_"I couldn't care less."_

And with the last sentence, Feliciano found himself waking with a shrill scream vibrating in his throat, and cold sweat dripping down his face. "G-Germany!" He screeched, jumping out of the bedsheets, and he dashed towards the German's room, swinging open the door and collapsing onto the bed trying to find the other's body… But then he realized that Germany wasn't there at all. Oh, that's right. Germany left yesterday morning and hadn't returned. And now when he needed him most, he wasn't there to comfort him and tell him he would never leave him. But maybe that _was_ the reason he left. Was he too pushy? Too annoying? Too… _him_?

Rubbing his already watery eyes with a small sniffles escaping his nose, he felt his heart begin to race unnaturally as his desire for the man's return grew and swelled until the tears were beginning to fall. "_Germania… Por favore…_" He begged quietly, desperately wanting this whole event to be some long nightmare and he would wake up right next to Ludwig in the morning. But it wouldn't happen. He knew it too.

Forcing himself downstairs, he went to the kitchen to eat his miseries away, whimpering softly with each bite he took of the cold German food he started to love. For once, eating was a pain. His stomach couldn't handle the guilt, the sadness, and the sense of sorrow. Instead, he pushed the plate away and just sat in the overwhelming quiet of the whole house. What did he do to deserve all of this? He had to find Ludwig, and bring him home. Feliciano was desperate at this point…

Lazily dressing himself in his black button up and pants he wore to train, he ran for the door and swung it open gently only to close it again and disappear down unfamiliar streets. He didn't care, however, as his sights were only set on finding Germany. Step after step grew faster and he called out Ludwig's name multiple times through the gloomy weather, hoping to get a response.

That small twinge of hope was the only thing that kept him going.

Getting close to the center of the town, he noticed a large crowd of people bunched together and shouting in thick accents, holding and waving signs crazily as they yelled in rhythm. Apparently a sort of protest was occurring, but it was quite unusual compared to the smaller ones Italy had seen. In fact, people were pushing and shoving one another to the point of fights breaking out, but soon enough they subsided and it would go back to chanting in the streets. But Feliciano didn't seem to care about the event going on. His goal was set to find his best friend.

Running aimlessly into the crowd, he asked if anyone had seen "his Ludwig" to which the citizens would respond with confused looks or glares, pushing him aside like garbage and continuing with their business that was much more important to them. Italy kept trying to weed his way into the wave of people, tapping them on the shoulders and desperately trying to get the response he wanted.

"H-Have you seen Germany? Ludwig..?"

"_Raus aus dem weg!_"

"_C-Cosa?_"

With each look of disgust his heart began to slowly sink as no one answered him properly, and now he was completely stuck in the middle of this large crowd, trying to find his way around and escape back to the comfort of Germany's warm home. But people still shoved him, knocked him over, and sent him into confusion as he felt his way around and collapsed onto the stoned road where his eyes widened in fear. He had no clue where he was, or where he should be going. He couldn't just give up and go home, could he? He had to find Germany! But, then again, where was he to go next…?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews appreciated :3**

**Translations:**

**"Raus aus dem weg!" = "Get out of the way!"**

**"Cosa?" = "What?" **


	7. Unfriendly Meeting

The whole world seemed to be swirling around the confused Italian as he sat in the cold, damp roads filled with different figures and shapes. People rushed passed him in blurrs, sending his amber eyes to widen in fear. The strangers seemed to be looming over him with judging glances as he sat cowering, trying to figure out how to get out of the large mob. Slowly beginning to pull himself together and stand up, he noticed the crowd had increased dramatically in number; people by the hundreds were standing on the sides of the road waiting for something to happen with their signs held high. Some were cheering, while others were scowling and hissing at a parade coming down the streets. Well, that's what Feliciano thought it was at first, until he took a second glance.

Sounds of marching which bounced off the building's walls reached the citizens who were begging to get a better look of what was occurring. Feliciano was included - trying to hop over taller heads and see what all of the noise was. Italy almost immediately recognized the suits coming down the road ahead… Slick, dark green with a black collar folded neatly against the men's shoulders. There was no mistaking it. Germany had that exact uniform, but it was faded and worn from vigorous training and battles. Holding onto that hope that Germany might be somewhere inside that closed pack of soldiers, he began to search with anxious anticipation.

"V-ve~.. Ludwig? Where are you?" He whispered to himself while weakly pushing his way through various people, "Are you in there?" The soldiers drew nearer with every step and Italy stepped up to the side of the road where sidewalk met pavement and began to observe eagerly. He could easily recognize his ally without any trouble; strong build, bright sky-like eyes, flawless facial features… Italy was completely distracted by the image of Ludwig as the men flew right past the crowd. Hurriedly looking for any sign of Germany, Italy caught sight of a familiar hat placed snugly on top of a German head and his heart began to race with joy. "Germany!" He screeched, running out into the streets without a second thought, and his footsteps quickened as his excitement grew bit by bit. Locating his target within the soldiers, he shoved a few aside before leaping towards Germany with a squeal of utter happiness. The two collapsed onto the road with a soft thud, which caused a sudden halt behind them. Men were tripping over the two now sprawled across the ground and slowly the man in Italy's grasp came to.

"What the hell?!" The German spat in Italy's direction, causing the smaller to process that the man he landed on was not his best friend at all. Honey orbs watering in fear, Italy voice wavered dangerously as he tried to speak to the stranger glaring at him with menacing eyes that pierced right through him.

"I-I..Didn't m-"

"_Steigen!_"

The soldier roughly launched Feliciano off of him in one push, sending him staggering backwards into another man's burly, uninviting arms. Tears were beginning to blossom at the corner of his eyes when the tall German grasped Italy's black button-up and began to drag him back to the side of the road; kicking him painfully into the curb. Utterly humiliated and stricken with fear, the Italian scrambled to his feet quickly with his hip stinging brutally at his side. Placing his shaky palm on the hurting joint, he tried to ignore the citizens staring him down with glares of disgust and made the journey back towards Germany's large home.

Each step brought a new depth of pain that scrawny Feliciano had never experienced before. It felt as if his hip was popping in and out of place as he moved, and it burned furiously underneath the now ripped fabric of his pants. Barely able to see due to the tears constantly streaming down his rosy cheeks, Italy stopped at the base of the staircase, leaning against the wall and sniffling every second or so. Everything about the day had gone completely wrong. Now not only was Germany missing, but his side was injured quite badly and he had no one to help him with the aching wounds. He was truly worried that he might not be able to make it up to the bathroom where bandages and other medical necessities were located, but he wanted to try.

If it meant he would see Germany again, he _had_ to.

* * *

_Dear Feliciano,_

_I know that I disappeared without any explanation, and I wanted to sincerely apologize…_

"No… Not good enough.."

_Dear Feliciano,_

_I've been meaning to say that-_

"Nein.._Nein!_"

_Dear Feliciano,_

_I think I'm in love with you._

Quickly scribbling out the last words and slamming down his pen with a grunt, Ludwig immediately put his palm to his forehead, rubbing it slowly to calm his nerves. He had meant to have at least some communication with Italy, but he didn't know where to start. He figured he should apologize, but how would he properly state the words? Should he mention how much he truly misses him, or would that be considered odd? He took the paper in his hands and smashed it between his palms, tossing it aside without regret. He would find courage sooner or later, he thought, and rather _sooner_ than later…

"Oi, Beilschmidt. Did you hear what happened today?"

Looking up frustratedly, he shook his head, slicking back his hair and slumping down further into the wooden seat he was provided.

"No, what?" He asked dryly, honestly not caring whatsoever.

"There was some crazy guy who leaped at Klein during the march. He literally threw himself at him and kept snuggling up to him like he was some sort of _katze_." At this, Germany's head perked up and he narrowed his eyes letting the fellow soldier continue, "He looked nothing like a German to be quite blunt. His hair was almost red, and this weird curl was-"

"Curl..?" Ludwig piped in, leaning forward with his heart leaping out of his chest at the very word.

"Y-yeah that's what I said. Seriously though, he was a _dummkopf_."

"Sounds like it..." Germany muttered to himself with a small chuckle, folding his hands across his lap and finally relaxing after several days filled with immense worry. He at last knew where his ally was and what he was doing, even if it was just a small bit of information. And, more importantly, Germany knew that Italy was searching for him.

"Ja, a complete _dummkopf_…"

* * *

**Translations:**

**"Steigen!" = "Get off!"**

**"Nein" = "No"**

**"Katze" = "Cat"**

**"Dummkopf" = "Idiot"**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think it's going along pretty well, and I'm actually quite happy with how it's turning out. :3 Leave a review if you'd like! It really helps me out.**

**Next chapter should be out soon, so until next time my lovelies~!**

**- Feli**


	8. The 'Awesome' Plan

In the depths of Germany's home, the distressed Italian was attempting to heal himself with several medical creams and bandages spread across the bathroom counters in a large mess. He had only let his ally help him with wounds, and he had no true experience himself, so he was at a loss. Whimpering in pain with every touch he eventually gave up and threw all of the supplies back into the medicine cabinet above the now sticky sink. He didn't bother to clean it up, of course, but it didn't matter to him one bit.

Surprisingly Italy's mood was lowering every second. His side throbbing and burning, and tear stains obvious on his cheeks, he limped down the stairs without his usual hum leaving his pink lips. No, instead he collapsed onto the couch with a depressed sigh, burying his face into the pillow that smelled much like the German's cologne. He figured he shouldn't give up, but what else was he to do? His search had failed, and no one was willing to help him. Except… Maybe, just _maybe_…

Heaving himself off the couch, Feliciano went towards a phone hanging on the wall, dialing a number he memorized and waiting patiently for the person to answer on the other line. "Come on… Please…?" He begged aloud, bouncing on his heels until finally his plea was heard.

"Hello! The Awesome Gilbert speaking~"

"A-Ah! It's me, Feliciano! I was wond-"

"Hey Feli~! How can the awesome me help you?"

"Well, I was actually wondering if you knew where Germany was…"

It was very unlike him, but Prussia actually was silent for a few moments before he responded in his usual confident tone. Italy couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong, but he didn't want to interrupt his ally's older brother.

"Hm? You're wondering where _mein bruder_ is? I…" A sigh could be heard on the other line as Italy tilted his head in confusion, "Is s-something wrong with Germany?" He asked, starting to panic even more than he already was before Gilbert cut him off.

"Look, I'll be over in a second, alright? I suppose it's un-awesome to just talk over the phone like this. _Ja?_"

"O-Okie dokie.."

And in seconds the phone was making an unpleasant tone which Italy quickly got rid of by hanging up. Had something horrible happened to his friend? What if he was hurt! Italy had to know, and he just wished Prussia could get over to the house faster…

* * *

While Italy was trying to calm himself down whilst waiting for the 'awesome' Prussia, Ludwig was finishing up a letter he had laid out on his desk. Several other papers were sitting crumpled by his side, but finally he thought he had written one that was satisfactory. He had wanted to at least let his ally know he was alright and that he missed him, but he would make no promises of when he would return. Unfortunately, due to his cowardice, he had made no mention of the growing feelings for his Italian friend, but he thought he should tell him in person rather than through a measly letter.

Determined not to back away no matter how embarrassed he was, Germany ran a hand through his hair and pulled on his coat, disappearing into the cold morning. After briefly greeting his fellow German soldiers, he came up to one particularly scrawny boy who reminded him a lot of Feliciano, although this boy was much more built. Being a higher ranked soldier the older boy had to show him respect, and seeing how this kid was newer to the way things operated, it was the perfect opportunity to make sure the letter was sent. He was just about to ask him to run his errand when a hand was slapped upon his shoulder roughly.

"Whatcha got there Ludwig?" His comrade asked, pointing to the letter.

"What does it look like?"

"Well, a letter obviously. But you do know that letters aren't allowed to be sent, right?"

"What?!"

"_Ja_, sorry. Only family can know. And seeing how your _bruder_ is your only family, he should already be informed that you're here. Didn't you read the letter you received? 'This is confidential information'?"

The words the other was saying flew right by the frustrated German as he crumpled up the letter and shoved it into his pocket, muttering curses underneath his frosty breath. "Since when has this been a rule?!" He demanded, cutting the other off as the frightened kid slowly backed away from the conversation. The other soldier simply shrugged as the bell for their meal rang overhead, and Ludwig watched everyone file into lines and enter the cafeteria building.

Something stopped him from following, however, as his fingers ran across the letter still fresh in his hands… He desperately wanted to let Italy know he was fine, mostly because he knew that the man was probably panicking over where and how he was. While standing still on the ice-covered grass, a thought began to creep its way into his mind, making itself louder and more inviting with every second that passed.

_**Sneak out.**_

Blinking his sky-blue eyes a few times to let the words sink in, he felt his heart rate begin to increase. Sneak out? Was he really going to do this? "This could get me in a mess of trouble…" He muttered to himself, but he began to walk back to his cabin of sorts regardless of doubts, sliding on his boots and pulling his coat snugly to his body. Heaving a shaky sigh, he pushed open the door again. Walking back outside into the gray morning, he looked around to make sure no one important was watching him walk towards the boundaries of the camp and continued; his boots crunching into the dirt. "Am I really willing to do this? For that idiot's sake?" But he was already beginning to climb the fence.

* * *

A small knock at the door and Italy was racing towards it, swinging it open with a large, goofy smile spread across his face. The crimson-eyed country barely had time to breathe before slim arms were wrapped around his neck, causing him to stagger backwards, but laugh all the same. "P-Prussia! I'm so glad you're here, ve~! I was getting so lonely…"

"_Ja_, I bet. But the awesome me is here Feli!"

Both of them shared a laugh before Italy bounced back inside, trying to hide the pain in his hip and plopping down on the couch. Prussia soon joined him after hanging up his scarf, and his face was noticeably melancholy compared to just a few moments ago. "Is everything okay?" Feliciano asked in a hushed whisper, curling up close to a pillow and observing the other quietly. "Hm? _Kesese_, I'm alright! I should be asking you if _you're_ okay!"

Shrugging his lean shoulders, the Italian pouted behind the cushion he clutched, his amber eyes meeting red ones. Gilbert sighed and laid his hand on Italy's back, rubbing it soothingly with a sincere smile. He hated seeing the usually energetic man so… _depressed_.

"I know Feli. You want to know where_ bruder_ is don't you?" Feliciano nodded, his wayward curl bouncing beside his soft face. "..I wish I was allowed to tell you. But, the information is classified. Not even someone as awesome as me can tell. I'm sure he's alright though. I promise!" As much as Feliciano appreciated Prussia coming to cheer him up, it only made him feel worse. Why wasn't he allowed to know? Italy cared about Germany too, and in his mind he deserved to know where his best friend was! The information didn't help at all. Prussia wasn't even certain Germany was absolutely fine… Feliciano faked a smile nonetheless, attempting to brighten his mood and show that the information he received was somewhat satisfactory.

"S-_Si_! Thank you Gil!"

"No problem~."

Silence followed the conversation as Italy looked up hopefully, desperately wanting company and someone to help him to find his ally… But he didn't want to ask too much of his friend. That was rude in his mind, after all.

"Are you going to be lonely if I leave?" Prussia asked, seeming to read the Italian's mind.

"..N-No, I'll be okay...Ve…"

"_Kesesese_! That didn't sound very confident! Tell you what, since I'm awesome, I'll stay!"

"R-Really?!"

"Sure! I want to know how _mein bruder_ is too, so let's try to find him!"

"_Grazie_ Gilbert! _Grazie~_!"

Lunging himself towards the man, Italy hugged him tightly with his spirits heightening. With Prussia's help, he would find Germany in no time! But the cheerful mood came to an end when a sharp pain entered Feliciano's side, causing him to squeak in agony and slither away from his hug. Worry filled Gilbert's eyes as he hesitantly lifted the bottom of Feliciano's shirt, seeing bruises all along his waistband. "What happened here?" "Ve…" Shaking his head, Prussia stood and went back towards the door, wrapping his scarf around his neck and smiling widely at the confused man still whimpering on the couch. "I'll be right back. I'll get something for your pain, alright?" And with that, he went back into the chilly air that blew harshly outside. He expected snow to fall tonight, noticing how the temperature was continuously dropping, so he thought he might pick up food as well, seeing how much the Italian ate…

What he didn't expect, however, was to see two very familiar bright blue eyes staring at him right outside the door. Taking a minute to process who this really was, his crimson eyes widened with the realisation that his younger brother was standing in the winter cold. "W-_West_?!" He practically yelled with a large smile playing across his lips.

"_Mein Gott_ Gil, shut up!" Ludwig hissed in response, accepting the hug that Prussia gave him.

"What are you doing here?"

Germany's cheeks going rosy, he averted his gaze towards the icy roads, trying to come up with a proper explanation, but Prussia beat him to it.

"Ohhh I see! You've come to see Feli haven't you?"

"Be quiet!"

"You know how much trouble you could get in for doing this?"

"I know!"

"_Kesekese_~... You must really _love_ him then!"

"Would you get out of here?!"

"Fine, fine. I'll be back though, so don't do anything too dirty, alright?"

Germany scoffed in his brother's direction as Prussia strolled off towards town, humming a song loudly and out of tune. Ludwig cautiously stepped up to the door, contemplating whether he should be doing this or not… And if he was going to do it, what was he going to say..? Maybe he should just retreat and go back to his camp…

No. He had made it this far, and he wasn't going to back down now.

Just a few moments of seeing Feliciano was completely worth it.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you have the time! :3**

**Until next chapter my lovelies~ **

**-Feli**


	9. Panic!

The front door opened with an ominous creak, a shadow streaking across the floorboards as the German entered his warm home filled with familiar scents and sounds. "Gilbert? Are you back already, ve? That was really really fast~!" He could already hear his ally beginning to approach him from the kitchen, no doubt eating something to fill his black hole of a stomach. Germany swore that Italy could eat a whole pizza by himself, but somehow he still managed to stay so skinny… Gripping the doorknob tightly until his knuckles turned white, he promptly shut it, simply standing in the doorway without a clue what to do next. Hesitantly, he neared the the kitchen but soon stopped himself as the accented voice grew louder. "G-Gilbert? Are you okay, ve?" Footsteps coming nearer, Germany braced himself for whatever was to come as Feliciano rounded the corner.

Bright, amber eyes gazed right into his own and the Italian gaped in pure horror, dropping whatever snack he had in hand and it scattered all over the floor. The two stood in agonizing silence until Italy's mouth widened even more, a shrill noise escaping his throat which gradually turned into a scream; his face losing all color. "G-Ghost! It's a ghost!" He shrieked, backing away with trembling legs as he bumped into a wooden table, "Please don't k-kill me! I don't want to die yet! Go away!" Germany couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he had to put a stop to it before the situation got to out of hand.

"F-Feliciano-"

"It can talk! Oh no! Oh _no_!"

"Wait, Italy, stop!"

"D-Don't-..!"

Italy backed up as close to the wall as possible with his every limb shaking in terror, staring up at the tall man who resembled Ludwig perfectly. He had no clue what to do, so he began to make an escape towards the kitchen, immediately regretting his decision when his hip locked in place and he ended up tripping over himself and falling to the floor with sobs still leaving him. Germany, by instinct, crouched towards the sobbing Italian and caught him in his arms, shaking his head in disbelief. As Italy got a hold of himself, he realized that the arms he were in were completely solid and… human. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he looked up into sky-blue eyes, his own widening and lighting up. His expression was a mixture of being perplexed and extremely astonished. Feliciano's smile slowly started to return, and his face was turning rosy once more. "G...Germany?!" He screeched, lunging towards him and wrapping his thin arms around the other's neck, "Is it really you?! You aren't a ghost?"

"_J-Ja_, it's me Italy."

More tears began to pour down Italy's reddened face as the two embraced awkwardly on the floor, Germany patting the smaller man's back as a means of comfort and a sigh left his lips.

"Come on, get off of me…" He finally hissed, chuckling aloud all the same.

"V-Ve! Sorry~! I'm just so happy you came back!" Refusing to let go of Germany, Feliciano clung to his shirt and stood up with the blonde, gazing up at him seemingly starstruck. Germany, although happy, couldn't help but sigh in remorse of his actions those many days ago. "I...I owe you a proper explanation Italy." He muttered, looking down to the floor boards, "So, let's sit down somewhere." Italy nodded rapidly, still holding onto Germany, and followed him into the living room that was exactly as he had left it. He had expected it to be a complete mess, but was surprised it was perfectly in tact. Was Italy that upset about his leave?

"I wanted to apologize," He began, folding his hands in his lap as Italy lay his head on the German's shoulder, "I should have told you where I was going instead of just leaving so suddenly. I was just trying to take it all in… It was rather stressful." Ludwig looked over to see Italy's head tilted in confusion, his amber eyes swirling with different emotions and wonders. The blonde slicked back his hair and contemplated backing out of his explanation, but he had already begun. Plus, he had abandoned the poor Italian and he deserved to know the truth... Even if it meant getting in trouble with the law. "You see, I… Well I received a letter telling me that I needed to return to military training due to country struggle." He hesitantly spoke, "I meant to write you but regulations wouldn't allow it… _Arschlöcher_… Anyway-"

"I forgive you." Germany was startled as he was cut short, and had to let the words sink in before he actually processed their meaning. Puzzled, he quickly glanced towards Italy with his eyebrows furrowed.

"W...What?"

"You look silly like that Germany, ve~! I said I forgive you! I was just really worried and lonely, and I didn't know what to do… But I understand, and I forgive you."

Without even understanding what he was doing, Ludwig suddenly had his arms wrapped around Italy, pulling him close to his chest and laying his head on his lean shoulder. How could someone be so understanding and forgiving, even after Germany had been so cold?

"D-_Danke_.." He murmured, tightening his grasp on the Italian ever so slightly as Feliciano giggled with joy. "I'm just so glad you're back Germany!" Feliciano responded, playfully patting Germany's back. Blue eyes narrowed at the sudden thought of having to tell his friend he couldn't stay… How would he respond?

"A-Ah, Italy, I hate to say this... But I-"

"**West!**"

A horrific yell followed by someone crashing through the door had Ludwig up on his feet, running to meet his brother who was panting in the doorway with a panicked look on his face which looked a sickly pale green. "L-Ludwig, you have to leave, now!"

"What?!"

"They're looking for you! The awesome me tried to distract them, but they wouldn't listen! You need to get out of here!"

"What's going on?" Another voice chimed in, belonging to Italy, "What's happening Germany?"

But there was no time to explain. The sound of frightening voices were approaching the household at lighting speed, and the three looked around in a panic. Gilbert began to shove his younger brother towards the stairs, dragging the dazed Italian with him and telling them to find someplace to hide - and fast. Germany took hold of Italy's small wrist and started up the steps, skipping one occasionally, and Italy had to fight the growing pain in his side. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he was pushed into a darkened closet, and the door was slammed behind them.

"Sit down and stay quiet." Germany hissed through the darkness, sitting beside his ally with his brows furrowed in frustration. He knew this was all a bad idea from the beginning, but his stupid affections for this cowering Italian drove him to do so. Escaping his own training camp which he had willingly come to? _How could I be so foolish?_ He asked himself, slapping his forehead forcefully until his thoughts were interrupted with the sound of whimpering. Ludwig jerked his head in the direction of the sound, laying his hand on Italy's shoulder a little too roughly.

"Stay quiet!" He repeated, hearing the sounds silence and instead a small, shaky hand was holding onto his own.

"I.. I don't want them to take you away…" Italy murmured, straining his eyes so that he could see the German's shocked expression. Germany swallowed, racking his brain for an appropriate response, but nothing came to mind. He instead lightly squeezed Italy's hand and looked towards the door, listening to the voices just downstairs. Both of them could just barely make out what they were saying.

"Hm? Ludwig? Haven't seen him… Why? Did something happen?" Prussia's voice was surprisingly calm as he spoke to the soldiers looking for his brother, and he seemed as if he had no idea what was going on.

"We haven't seen him since this morning and we thought you might know his whereabouts."

"Heh. How un-awesome of him to just disappear! I didn't even know he tried to leave. Sorry."

"I see…" There was a pause, "Mind if we check around?"

"Nah go ahead!"

The two men tensed up in the small closet, trying not to blink or breathe. "Just. Stay. _Calm_." Germany whispered towards the trembling male who was desperately crushing his hand. Italy nodded and tried his best to contain his noises of worry. Slowly, painfully slowly, steps could be heard coming their way, and they both held their breath as voices swept right passed them. Feliciano could have sworn some one was about to open the door, but the creaking of floorboards told them that the person was walking away.

Germany's mind was overwhelmed with different outcomes to the situation, and Italy's heart was beating at a mile per minute, muttering to himself in his native tongue to calm himself down.

Then… silence. As quickly as they had arrived, they had left.

Releasing his grip on his ally's hand, Italy exhaled and collapsed into Germany's arm, burying his face into the fabric of his shirt. "That… That was s-so scary."

* * *

"I told you that you'd be safe! That's how awesome I am~!"

"I don't remember you saying that at all." Rolling his eyes as a hand was extended towards him, Germany gratefully took it and pulled himself up, offering his own hand to Feliciano. "_Grazie._" He mewed, dusting himself off, "I'm happy you don't have to go!" And just like that, Italy was full of enthusiasm once more.

The two Germans looked at each other with widened eyes, understanding one another with the fact they would have to tell the preppy Italian man that his best friend couldn't stay.

"Er… Uh, Feli…" Prussia started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ve?"

"West can't… Well, he can't stay. He has to go back."

At first it seemed Italy didn't understand. He giggled loudly and curled a finger around his hair before it dawned on him that the albino was telling the truth. That's when his smile dropped, and his lip began to quiver.

"He… Luddy can't stay..?"

"N.._Nein_.. I can't."

"B-But-!"

"I will be back soon Italy. I promise."

Italy tried his best to protest, but he found was unable to argue any longer. So he shut his mouth and looked towards the ground in defeat, trying to hold in the tears that were begging to fall from his amber eyes. The three of them walked quietly back down the stairs where Germany gathered his coat and hat, placing it on his head and starting towards the door. "Please come back Luddy.." Italy said thoughtfully, forcing a painful smile with all of his might. Germany grinned in return, patting the other's head with his gloved hand. "I will."

Ludwig began to go out the door, Prussia waving to him and Feliciano standing helpless in the doorframe, when the blonde's body suddenly moved on its own. Before he could fully understand what he was doing, he had Italy by the wrist, pulling him into his body with his other hand lightly sweeping his cheek. Their faces were dangerously close, and in a matter of seconds their lips were fully connected in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. Italy's mind finally caught up to the actions as his face glowed a bright red, his eyes slightly closing as he savored every second of it. Their lips fit perfectly; like pieces to a puzzle… Unfortunately for both of them, Ludwig had to pull away. He choked out a goodbye and turned on his heels, head spinning with both embarrassment and joy, and just like that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story, and what I can do to improve. :3**

**Quick note:**** School is starting back up (boo) but I'm going to do the best I can to update frequently. I just ask that you be patient because balancing school and just life in general is rather difficult sometimes... Thanks!**

**Until next chapter!**

**-Feli**

**Translations:**

**Arschlöcher = Assholes **


	10. Hollow

When Gilbert closed the door, the whole house seemed to feel warmer to the dazed Italian who wobbled on his heels, clutching his parted lips.

"Did… Did _mein bruder_ just…?" Prussia started, still facing the wooden door,

"V-Ve~..."

The two figures stood in silence for a moment, still taking in what had just occurred. The whole visit went from hiding in horror for their lives to feeling overwhelmed with joy in a matter of minutes, and it was almost too much for the blushing Feliciano to handle. His head and stomach were filled with butterflies that continued to flutter for what seemed like an eternity. "_Mi baciò …_" He murmured, starting to tremble in his spot, "H-He…!" A sudden hand to his shoulder caused him to jump and make a small squeak. "West is an idiot sometimes~ Sorry about that Feli. I bet he sucks at kissing, huh?" He added with his famous laughter. Italy shook his head with his curl bobbing beside his cheek, and he hurriedly spit out "N-No!" before Prussia could quit his soft snickering. After both of them had cooled down, well Italy anyway (his face felt as if it was on fire), Gilbert led Feliciano to a seat in the living area where the fire was nothing but hot embers faintly glowing beneath the blackened soot.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before Feli. It just wouldn't have been awesome, you know?"

"S-_Si_, I understand. I just wish… He didn't have to go back."

"_Ja_, I know. But he's loyal to his country. Which is actually..pretty awesome in my opinion."

It was different hearing the usually prideful country stand up for his sibling so boldly, but Italy always knew the two brothers had a close relationship.

"Yeah, it is I guess. This… Might sound selfish but.. I want him to come home soon."

Gilbert stifled a sigh and tilted his head towards the saddened Italian, offering a sincere smile. "I know Feli. I do too. It's not selfish… It's simply being worried for someone you care about, _ja_?"

"V-Ve~! You're right Gil!" The smaller man chimed, clutching the Prussian's arm with a widening grin, "And I care about him a lot!" Prussia chuckled within his throat, lazily patting the amber head of hair beneath him. "I know you do." He stated, ruffling Italy's silky hair, "And I'm glad!"

Crimson eyes stared down into hazy honey ones that were beginning to droop, and Gil softly tapped at the Italian's temple as a means to wake him up again. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me! _Kesekese_.."

"B-But.. Tired…" Italy whispered as a response, already nodding off and slipping further into the couch. Prussia rolled his eyes, smiling all the same, and scooped the half-asleep male into his arms before stomping away up the steps. He thought it would be best to take him to Germany's room where he would be much more comfortable. Unknown to Prussia, Italy murmured a soft word of thanks before completely falling asleep in his ally's comfortable bed, snoring contentedly underneath the covers as Gilbert shut the door behind him. "Poor Feli.." He whispered to himself, strolling down the corridors of his home, "I wish West would have told you that he loved you. That would've made things easier, huh~?"

* * *

It was around noon when the lithe Italian finally woke from his long slumber. The sun's beams were piercing through the closed curtains which created a silhouette along the floor, and footsteps could be heard coming towards the room which he was sleeping in. He didn't really care who it was, since he was still in a drowsy state, so he just snuggled himself back into the warm blankets which were draped over his unclothed body. The door across the room opened quietly and in entered a silver-haired boy with his usual smirk across his face. This was, of course, Prussia. "Mornin!" He shouted vibrantly, causing Italy to mew in annoyance and scrunch up his eyes. "The awesome me has come to wake you up!" Burying himself deep into the covers was a bad idea as Gilbert launched himself onto the slender male who was just trying to fall back asleep. "I made food!" He yelled proudly, shaking Feliciano violently, to which he responded by sitting up almost instantaneously.

"F-Food?"

"_Ja_, food!"

"... Okie dokie, food sounds nice~.."

And in a few moments, after the Prussian had to literally drag the other out of bed, he was pulling on a t-shirt of Germany's that barely went down to his thighs. He looked like a small, vulnerable child and Gilbert couldn't help but giggle. "Feli, you're so cute!" He praised, running back downstairs as the worn out Italian followed close behind, "Ve, _grazie_ Gil!"

The smell of German delicacies hit Italy's nostrils as he came closer to the kitchen; his mouth watering visibly as he plopped his back side on the chair. In a matter of minutes the plate was almost half devoured and crumbs were scattered across the kitchen table. He hardly had time to taste what he was eating, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Gilbert sat across from him fumbling with his long, pale fingers.

"Sleep well?" Italy nodded vigorously through mouthfuls, "_Gut_… I wanted to talk about something."

"Hm~?"

"Well, I was thinking that… You should probably go home."

As soon as the last word was uttered, sputtering could be recognized from a mile away as Prussia rushed to Feliciano's side, pounding his back with his palm until he could find oxygen again.

"_Che c-cosa?!_" He screeched at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his deep red face, "Why..!"

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble. You know, regarding Ludwig? Do you know how un-awesome it would be if they find out we were hiding him here?"

"B-But it was only for a few hours Gil! He went back!"

"Ja.. I know but… The law is weird. I just don't want to take any chances, Feli. You want to see Ludwig again, right?"

"Well…_ Si_.."

"Then you should go. For a while at least."

Italy looked utterly defeated, his face losing color, and he tried to hold back the hot tears that still rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to have to leave his best friend… What if he was hurt? What if he came back and Italy wasn't there? All of these questions started racing through his head as he relentlessly began to sob into the Prussian's shirt, grabbing onto it for dear life.

"I-I don't wanna g-go!" He screamed, shaking his head rapidly, "I w-want Luddy b-back!"

"I know…" Gilbert whispered into his ear, trying to be soothing, "Me too."

* * *

**...**

**Ugh. I just want to apologize right away for what may as well be the worst chapter I have ever written. **

**I have been having severe writer's block and I am so so sorry for that my lovelies. You don't deserve to read this crappy chapter that has been giving me so much trouble for about a week. (Please don't hate me..) **

**I know EXACTLY what I'm doing next chapter, however, so I promise the next chapter will be 2000 times better. Once again, I feel horrible for this stupid-piece-of-crap chapter. I just hope you guys will still read this story. *hides in corner of complete shame***

**Anyway... Sleep well, eat well, and take care of yourselves. Have a great day/week! **

**-Feli**

**Translations:**

**Mi baciò = He kissed me**

**Gut = Good**

**Che cosa?! = What?! **


	11. Home Is Where the Heart Is

As if on cue, the sun began to hide behind the gray clouds which blocked out any warm light trying to cascade through the windows. Instead, the rest of the day was dull and below freezing, with wind blasting in every direction. The solemn Italian packed up his multiple bags and slumped towards the front door, casting a quick glance behind him towards Gilbert who had just given him a large hug. "Come back soon, alright? West will definitely miss you." His crimson eyes seemed less bright, but he winked all the same. Feliciano managed a grin and tugged along his baggage with soft grunts under his breath. The door was closed behind him, and he was left alone in unfamiliar streets. But, as usual, he tried to find the bright side of the situation and began to walk merrily on the paved, bumpy roads. No one paid attention to him but he didn't mind. In fact, he'd much rather be ignored as he waddled awkwardly along the roads instead of being pointed at in laughter.

The trek home was full of unfamiliar German words, odd car rides, train rides, or whatever he could use for transportation, and food that wasn't pasta. His brother was constantly contacting him to make sure he was still alive in the craziness of the streets, and he would reply quickly so that Romano wouldn't absolutely freak out and try to find Italy himself. By the time he entered his country and had gone through all of the procedures, Feliciano was beyond exhausted. Oh, what he would give for a nice long siesta right now… But, that would have to wait. He had to make it home and see his _fratello_, and probably Spain as well.

Maneuvering his way through crowds was no easy feat, regardless that he was well familiar with each and every turn. It was the fact that he had to lug pounds of bags alone down the sidewalks that really caused his back to ache, but finally he reached his destination. The beautiful archway towered over his auburn head and he found his pink lips slowly curling up into a grin as he realized he was finally home. The wooden door creaked as he entered, as usual, and his face was immediately hit with a comfortable warmth. "Fratello?" He called out, still huffing breathlessly as he scurried inside and kicked the door shut, "I-I'm home!" Before he even finished his words, Romano dashed around the corner and promptly skidded in front of him; arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed downwards in a scowl. "It's about time. Bastard." Feliciano took no offense to his brother's harsh language but, instead, threw his bags onto the floor in a pile and just about tackled Romano to the ground in a lung-crushing hug. "I missed you big brother~!" He mewed in delight, snuggling further into his neck while the irritated Italian hesitantly patted his younger sibling on the back as a sign of acknowledgement. "Yeah, yeah that's great." He hissed, although inside he was just happy Italy had returned without complications.

"Lovi?"

The two Italians' heads perked up as a third voice entered the foyer and a shadow showed itself, revealing a certain Spaniard who wore a large, goofy grin that fit him perfectly. "Antonio~!" Italy squealed, peeling himself off of Romano and instead tackled Spain quickly. The man staggered backwards out of shock, but began to chuckle and hug back with enthusiasm.

"Good to see you _chica_!" The snort Romano uttered could be heard down the hallway,

"He's not a girl you idiot."

"But he's cute like one!"

"Bastard. Don't touch my brother!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'd rather touch you instead my little tomato~"

His face brightening dramatically, and hands curling into fists, Romano stomped his foot before storming out of the room. "T-_Ti odio!_"

"You love me~" Antonio called back, giving Feliciano a playful wink and chasing after his stubborn Italian lover. Glad to be back home, Italy picked up his heavy bags and pulled them upstairs carefully, entering his room which was exactly as he had left it - messy, but not downright disgusting. He started to unpack his items and stuff them into drawers lazily, but he was soon caught off guard as a loud rumbling made itself known in the boy's stomach. Giggling to himself and leaving his things sprawled out across the floor, he made his way back downstairs via stair railing; using it as a slide and jumping off at the end with a distinguishable "Ve~".

The first place he headed was the kitchen. You could call it his natural habitat. He was, as everyone knew, an exceptional culinary artist. Especially when it came to his wonderful Italian dishes, which were his specialty. "Hey, _Fratello_?" He called out towards the living area, already gathering pots, pans; anything that he could get his hands on. "What do you want?" The response came after a moment, and Feliciano could hear his brother groan in annoyance of being asked the simple question. "Do you want me to make dinner? I'm hungry~"

"Fine, whatever. Idiot."

Italy smiled to himself and turned on the faucet, filling a large pot with lukewarm water and being careful as he walked over to the stove top, trying not to let any of the water slosh out of the pot and onto the floor. "Why don't you help him Lovi?" Feliciano heard a Spanish accent say quietly, followed by another groan, "He just got home after all. He's probably tired!"

"_Fine_!" And so loud footsteps approached the entrance to the kitchen with a fuming Romano coming up next to his brother. "What do you want me to do then?" Italy simply nodded towards several ingredients laid on the countertop, and Romano set off to work. They worked in silence for a few moments, the sound of a knife cutting up ripe tomatoes echoing off of the walls, until hazel eyes met Feliciano's amber ones. "Just… out of curiosity. What brought you back home Feliciano? N-Not that I care!" Italy disregarded the last part of his brother's sentence and began to frown. "Ve… I had to leave."

Romano rolled his eyes, "That doesn't answer my question, moron!" He spat, eyes narrowing, "What did that potato bastard do to you?! I swear if he laid _one fucking, grimy hand on you I-_" But he was cut off before his long string of insults could be completed.

"Germany didn't do anything to me _fratello_! He got in trouble so I had to leave."

"Trouble? Like, he's a criminal?! You're friends with a horrible criminal?!" His brother demanded, inching towards him with his words increasing in volume.

Italy shook his head rapidly, feeling tears begin to well up at the corners of his eyes, "No Romano! He's not!" Without realizing what he was saying due to the emotional panic swelling inside of his chest, he blurted out the secret that he swore not to tell one soul. "He came to visit me from his military training, which is against the law!"

More silence followed the sudden outburst, and Romano found himself wide-eyed in both shock and confusion. "Military training?" Italy covered his mouth with his shaky hand, aware that he had spilled the information, but slowly nodded. "I...I wasn't supposed to tell… The information is 'classified'."

"So… So the bastard is fighting?"

"I don't know… I don't want him to…"

"Do you know why he was sent back to training?"

"No.."

Italy turned his attention back towards the now boiling water, pouring his pasta in carefully and recoiling when drops of the scorching water splashed onto his skin. Romano kept opening and closing his mouth, wanting to ask more questions, but afraid to butt into information he shouldn't even know about.

"Will he come back?" Romano asked out of the blue, their eyes meeting again.

Italy thought about the question for a moment, stirring the pasta vigorously as his mind fought back doubts. "O-Of course." His older sibling raised his brows skeptically, laying down the cutting knife and crossing his arms against his chest as if to say "Are you sure?" Feliciano glanced down towards the floor, avoiding his brother's sharp gaze.

"I mean… Germany is strong and able to take care of himself. He'll be fine!"

"Feliciano… What if he doesn't come back? What if he…" Italy didn't want to hear the rest of Romano's question, and he tried his best to tune it out. "..doesn't make it?"

"Don't say that!" He abruptly screeched, stomping his foot angrily and he jerked his head to meet the eyes of his brother. Never in his life had he raised his voice at Romano, but in the heat of the moment, with all of the different scenarios racing through his brain, he couldn't help the frustration he felt. Both of them stared at each other with stunned expressions, and quickly Italy occupied himself by working on the meal in front of him. He hated sounding so horrible to his _fratello_ but… Germany, in a sense, had to return. He wouldn't - _couldn't_ - die.

...Right?

* * *

For once, pasta seemed completely unappetizing. Feliciano's stomach was churning with disgust, and he hardly got through two forkfuls of his meal before he disposed of it in the trashcan. _Why_ did he have to come home? He wanted to go back, find Ludwig, and put an end to all of these stupid thoughts filling his mind. Germany was perfectly fine, he thought to himself, and he would be back in no time. Soon the two of them would be together again, and everything would be back to normal. Making meals for the two of them, sitting together on the couch, Germany reading to him until he fell asleep, and waking up right next to him after he couldn't bare to be alone…

But his wonderful memories (or supposed fantasies) were quickly interrupted by Antonio clearing his throat, motioning for Italy to join them at the table again. The Italian, realizing he was still standing over the sink with a plate in his hand, embarrassedly threw the dishes onto the counter and did as the Spaniard had asked. "Thank you for the wonderful meal Feli and Lovi~" He praised, patting Romano on the head and receiving a soft growl, "It was perfect."

"No problema!" Feliciano responded softly, tilting his head and smiling genuinely with his curl laying on his cheek cutely. "I can make dessert if you want!"

"No no it's fine. I have my dessert right here~" Winking at his Italian lover who was trying to hide his glowing red face, Spain pecked Romano's cheek with an obvious loving glint in his emerald eyes, and Italy couldn't help but feel happy for the two of them. At least his brother had found someone he truly loved, and who loved him in return.

_If only_, he thought, _Germany loved me as much as I love him._

* * *

**Ta-da! New chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 Technically I'm supposed to be doing an essay right now but... Screw homework. My fans come first ;D **

**Anyway, leave a review please! They make me happy~ Have a great weekend! **

**-Feli**

**Translations**

**Chica = "Girl", but in this case I meant it as "Cutie".**

**Ti odio! = I hate you! **

**Fratello = brother **


End file.
